Existing technologies in the chip embedded packages are based on the redistribution of individual semiconductor circuits on both sides. Embedded chip carriers having the chips mounted thereon are usually electrically contacted, re-wired (i.e., redistributed) and electrically connected to the periphery by means of a so-called redistribution layer. In this way, it may not be possible to realize a flexible “foot print”, wherein the approach of the chips facing down is of particular relevance for the connection to the printed circuit board (PCB).